


Kratt Cuddles

by QuiltAssSinner



Series: Cute Ass Chris Kratt [1]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Comforting, Cuddles, Cute Chris Kratt, Hugs, M/M, Young Chris Kratt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiltAssSinner/pseuds/QuiltAssSinner
Summary: Chris can't sleep and goes to big bro for comfort. That's it :PWe need more cute fluff of young Chris :D





	Kratt Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for cute Chris. This was going to be a smut with underage Kratt bros but fluff suits it better -w-

A lightning strike flashed outside, making Chris squeak. He dove under his mint dyed covers, shaking at another loud snap. Chris looked around his dark room, his eyes brimming with tears. He quickly grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself, scurrying out down the hall.

Pictures of the Kratt brothers and the parents lined the cream walls, another snap outside making him jump. I stopped at the door plastered with cheap blue stickers and knocked.

No answer.

Chris whimpered again at the sound of thunder and opened the door. He darted into the room, shutting it quickly before turning around. He saw Martin lying in his bed with his sheets messily strewn across his body.

“Martin?” He tentatively too a few steps towards his brother’s bed.

“Martin? Martin?” Chris shook his older brother’s body gently. “Martin, I’m scared,” The blue Kratt brother groggily opened his eyes before sitting up. Chris was sitting at the side of his bed, his scared brown eyes looking at his blue ones.

“What’s wrong Chris” Martin yawned, stretching outwards. Chris began to climb onto his big bro.

“It’s stormy outside, big bro,” Chris sniffled. Martin flexed his arms before pulling the nine-year-old into his arms.

“It’s okay Chris,” Martin murmured, Chris’s small head on his shoulder. Chris whimpered at the sound of thunder.

“It’s so loud big bro, I don’t like it,” He sniffled. Martin cooed.

“It’s okay, little bro. It can’t hurt us” Chris slowly calmed down in his brother’s arms. Martin gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead as he cradled him.

“Can I sleep with you, big bro?” Chris’s puppy eyes looked up at Martin, his lip trembling. Martin sighed. He lifted the covers around the both.

“Alright… good night little bro” Martin whispered as Chris snuggled into his arms. Chris yawned adorably, curling up on Martin.

“Goodnight big bro”


End file.
